For a Lady
by Alex LC
Summary: Moments about the different couples in Circle Daybreak, with a meaning and a song.
1. I'm sorry

**Hello people. **

**This story is dedicate it to the most wonderful woman I've met in my life. **

_"I'm sorry, that's all I have to say for you. I'm really sorry"_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World characters or the song "I'm sorry"

* * *

><p>Ash always wondered how he was going to explain the fact that he had disappeared for 2 years without telling her. He had a lot to make up for but now, even more. Standing outside on top of their hill he could hear the soft music coming from his car.<p>

_I know I wasn't there__  
><em>_When you needed me the most__  
><em>_I know I didn't care__  
><em>_And was afraid to get so close__  
><em>_Tonight it's getting hard to fall asleep__  
><em>_'Cause it's becoming clear that I broke all into pieces__  
><em>_And I cannot reverse it__  
><em>_So I've got one more thing to say__  
><em>

He remembered the first time they met. How much of a jerk he was, and how badly he had changed since then. How easily he would fall for any girl in front of him, and how fast he could play with them. They say "Karma is a bitch" and he knew that very well, especially since he met Mary-Lynnette. It was the first time on his life that a girl would reject him, and worst, would kick him. Ash stared at the sky and thought how much he missed all that, how much things had changed, and much he would like to came back a few days back and change everything. He hurt her, and he knew that very well indeed.

_I'm sorry for your pain__  
><em>_I'm sorry for your tears__  
><em>_For all the little things I didn't know__  
><em>_I'm sorry for the words I didn't say__  
><em>_But what I still do__  
><em>_I'm still loving you_

She told him to take some time out, and he couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't want that, he loved her, and those were the words that hurt him the most, but he didn't want her to see that. Maybe is a guy's thing, he thought, but the lyrics of the song hit him every time deeper.  
><em><br>__I know I let you wait__  
><em>_I've been away for far too long__  
><em>_But now I can relate__  
><em>_To everything that I did wrong__  
><em>_Stop breathing when I think I'm losing you__  
><em>_And there'll be no excuse so I'm on my knees__  
><em>_So listen please__  
><em>_Let me hold your hand once again_

_I'm sorry for your pain__  
><em>_I'm sorry for your tears__  
><em>_For all the little things I didn't know__  
><em>_I'm sorry for the words I didn't say__  
><em>_I'm sorry for the lies__  
><em>_I'm sorry for the fights__  
><em>_For not showing my love a dozen times__  
><em>_I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine__  
><em>_But what I still do__  
><em>_I'm still loving you_

I really do, he thought. And I'm sorry for everything, I know I hurt you. He lost himself in thought, but came to the conclusion, that not matter what happened in a future, he would still loving her not matter what.

_I'm sorry for your pain__  
><em>_I'm sorry for your tears__  
><em>_For all the little things I didn't know__  
><em>_I'm sorry for the words I didn't say__  
><em>_I'm sorry for the lies__  
><em>_I'm sorry for the fights__  
><em>_For not showing my love a dozen times__  
><em>_I'm sorry for the things that I've called mine__  
><em>_But what I still do__  
><em>_I'm still loving you_

_That's what I will always do_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading.<em>**

**_-Alex_**


	2. Careless Whisper

**_Song: Careless Whisper_**

**_Singer: George Michael._**

* * *

><p>Careless Whisper<p>

Morgead felt the pain through the silver cord. However, he couldn't do much. He kept on collecting his stuffs only to come out from that house where he was not longer welcome. A picture of them stood besides his bed, but that didn't longer matter because she didn't want to see him again.

Funny how much a mistake could cause so much pain in a person, how stupid he had been, and how much he wanted to came back and undone what he did.

_I feel so unsure as I take your hand an lead you to the dance floor._

_As the music dies something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen and you're its sad goodbye._

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm_

Looking at the watch Morgead saw that the taxi that would take him away would be there in 5 minutes. Maybe a last gesture of gallantry would be worth of, well, at least she was worth of. He took a pen and wrote for her. A last letter, a last word, a last feeling, a last detail before the goodbye, before leaving what he loved the most in the world, his soulmate. Small flashbacks came to his head while he wrote, small scenes from a picnic at late at night, a movie where she would hug him, walks were he could take her hands, talks were she would tell him interesting stories an theories and were he would steal a smile from her lips, kisses that would make his head spin around, hugs that would make him feel like he belonged to somewhere, but all that didn't matter anymore. He had lost it all.

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool._

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste a chance that I've been given._

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_the way I danced with you._

_Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend._

_To the heart and mind ignorance is kind._

_There's no comfort in the truth_

_pain is all you'll find._

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm_

A small thought crossed his mind. What _if she waits for you? Until she makes her head up, will you wait for her Morgead? Will you? _Stupid question, he told himself. Of course he would wait for her, but he wasn't sure, would _she_ wait for him? Would she realize that maybe it was all a big mistake.

_Never without your love._

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose this crowd._

_Maybe it's better this way_

"_I'm sorry, I am so sorry, but I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry"-_ those were the last words she had told him. Those words had made him feel like she stabbed him. He kept it cool; after all, she was in all her rights to do that. But didn't mean how hard it hurt for him, how badly she hated her for that pain, but how much he loved her and needed her. All for a big mistake.

_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say._

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_But now who's gonna dance with me? - Please stay._

_And I'm never gonna dance again_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm_

"_That is stupid! We are fine! Why a break? I screwed it up, true. But I love you, and you know it! I'm sorry for what I did, but you have to forgive me, don't do this!"- _He had said to her, he had begged her, but she only shook her head while she fought tears away. He looked at her that day, thinking how badly things were turning and how badly they would probably end up, and he had been right, things did turned out wrong. The watch showed 11:30 pm, time for him to leave; he took the note with a red rose and left it on the table next to her bed. One last look to the place, and the picture of them, slowly he turned around and closed the door.

_No dance_

_no dance_

_no dance_

_you're gone - no dance_

_you're gone._

_This matter is so wrong_

_so wrong_

_that you had lo leave me alone._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review.<em>**

**_Thanks_**

**_-Alex_**


	3. Into your arms

_Hello people. It's been a while, I know. But whatever. this song and story is again for the same girl. I know she'll read it anyway even if she says absolutely nothing. _

_But just for the record "I am not giving up ;)" true story. _

* * *

><p>Into your arms<p>

How hard it could possibly be? David had performed on stage before, however his purposes were different this time. _Shit happens_ he thought, but even he knew that this time he had gone to far.

"David! Can you listen to me?" Amy was yelling at him "Are you sure about this? Because I am not going to let you get my best friend's heart so you can smash it again, then throw it against a wall, then burn it down, then snap it and then…" But David looked at her with disbelief "Amy, I got it! And no! I won't" Amy frowned but didn't argue, she knew that after all David was a good guy, or he try to be one.

"Fine! Okay, so let me get Gillian and stick to the plan! K?" David frowned "you forgot the plan again?" she said slapping his arm "Get your ass in there, sing the song, while I make sure Gillian stays till the end of your song. Will be sitting on the bar, so look in that direction while you are singing and then just be your usual charming self" she said smiling "and maybe, just maybe, Gillian will forgive you for calling Tanya and then with her help smashed Gillian's heart, then threw it against the wall, then burned it down, then snapped it and then…"But David interrupted her again "Amy! I got it! Jesus! There is no need for a description!"

Amy looked at him but just shrugged and skipped away to find Gillian. David watched her go and the shaking came back. _Man! Control yourself_, he thought but the truth was that only one girl could manage that and right now, she only wanted to stab him if not pushing him off a bridge. He grinned at the image of that. Little Gillian trying to push him off a bridge while he was probably laughing his head off for sure. _Maybe she wouldn't even try that if you grab her in the right moment and kiss her_, a little voice whispered inside his head, he thought about it and imagined it, just the perfect moment for her to see that she was the one who kept his feet on the ground, the one who could actually make the real David come out. But he knew he couldn't do that, at least not yet, little Gillian was small but fast, he could be dead in seconds only trying to do that if he hadn't try to make things up before.

"5 minutes man" one of the technical said to him before rushing to the scenario. David took a deep breath and just kept his mind on one thing, his purpose _Get Gillian back no matter what._

. . . . . . .

Amy ran, she hated running but this time was worth of it. It had been a big shock when David decided to call her just to ask her for some help. David Blackburn had actually asked _her_ for help! You didn't see that every day.

Now she needed to find Gillian and make sure she wouldn't listen the next singer's name otherwise she would get the hell out of that place. She found her sitting on a couch alone drinking what looked like a coke lost in thought. Slowly she sat next to her "Jill, are you okay?" Gillian looked at her best friend and read the concern in her eyes "yes, yes! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be okay?" she said putting on her best smile. Amy rolled her eyes "You are a horrible liar, that smile should win an Oscar for "The best fake smile ever"" this time it was Gillian's turn to narrow her eyes.

"So, what you think if we go for a drink?" Amy said trying to act as normal as possible. Gillian gave her a look and showed her glass full. "I didn't mean one for you idiot! I meant one for me!" Amy said grabbing her friend's arm. She couldn't stop thinking on how was Gillian going to kill her for this whole "David" situation but she would deal with that later. She got close to the bar and took the stop right in front of the scenario. When Gillian finally reached her friend she notices how close they are from the scenario and gives her friend a look, but Amy only shrugs "What? I want to see the next singer! He might be hot!" with that she started ordering her drink while a bored Gillian was playing with her hair. Just when Amy notices the guy in the scenario taking his place she realizes that the plan must start! "Gillian!" she says trying to call Gillian's attention so she would get distracted enough to forget the noise. "What?" Gillian answers screaming as loud as she could but her friend only smiles "nothing!" and laughing she takes the chair next to Gillian.

Gillian is so lost, she doesn't know what is wrong with her friend but she can sense that something odd is about to happen. _Jesus! Paranoid much? _She thinks and tries to shake the thought away. But when the music starts she can't put the feeling away anymore, and when the voice reaches her ears, her heart stops.

There was a new girl in town  
>She had it all figured out (had it all figured out)<br>Well I'll state something rash  
>She had the most amazing... smile.<p>

I bet you didn't expect that  
>She made me change my ways (she made me change my ways)<br>With eyes like a sunset, baby  
>And legs that went on for days<p>

David could see her with a half-open mouth which only made him smile and feel more confident. She was here! She didn't leave! She was actually listening to him. He caught her eyes and sang the chorus.

I'm falling in love  
>But it's falling apart<br>I need to find my way back to the start  
>When we were in love<br>Things were better than they are  
>Let me back into...<br>Into your arms.  
>Into your arms.<p>

David had caught every one's attention in the Pub, but all he could think was on the little girl sitting in front of him still under shock. Memories came to his mind and all he could do was sing with more energy.

She made her way to the bar  
>I tried to talk to her<br>But she seemed so far (she seemed so far)  
>Out of my league<br>I had to find a way to get her next to me

I'm falling in love  
>But it's falling apart<br>I need to find my way back to the start  
>When we were in love<br>Things were better than they are  
>Let me back into...<br>Into your arms.  
>Into your arms.<p>

Gillian looked at the floor. Flashbacks coming to her mind and she knew that he was having them too, because she knew him as well as he knew her. They were meant to be together until he lost his path, but hey! He was trying to fix it, wasn't he? But just like she had said to him "Words are just words, actions are what will show a reality" and here he was! He was standing in front of this entire people telling her how in love he was- is! He wanted her back! Just like he had told her, he would try everything in the world to have her back. Everything!

Oh she's slipping away  
>I always reach when I'm thinking of words to say<br>Oh the things she does  
>Make it seem like love<br>Just a game (just a game)  
>And I like the way we play<p>

I'm falling in love  
>But it's falling apart.<br>I need to find my way back to the start

He missed her more than anything. He missed her smile, he missed those eyes, he missed holding her hands, he missed kissing her, he missed holding her, and he missed her! He missed her laugh, he missed her weird sense of humor! He missed when she was angry! He even missed the few slaps he could win because he had annoyed her! And he was going to work hard to get her back, no matter what. Things were just so wrong between them at the moment. He knew that she probably hated him for all the pain he had caused her, and that the worst thing he could have done was try to forget her with Tanya. That had been low, he knew that. But he was not going to stop trying. He was not giving up!

When we were in love  
>Things were better than they are<br>Let me back into...  
>Into your arms<br>Into your arms.

Into your arms.  
>Into your arms<p>

A small smile formed in her lips. She slowly stood up looking at him, and slowly she turned to leave, leaving him standing there with hope building inside him.

_Maybe, just maybe, this was not the end._

* * *

><p><em>Review? ;)<em>


End file.
